


TikTok Famous

by LauraRoslinForever



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daisy as Philinda's kid, Daisy is so embarrassed, F/M, Fluff and Humor, TikTok Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoslinForever/pseuds/LauraRoslinForever
Summary: Daisy really should be sleeping, and she will. She's just gonna watch a few more TikTok's.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 31
Kudos: 145





	TikTok Famous

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a story from Daisy's POV. It's just a cute/funny idea I got while driving, where my mind goes when I spend hours on TikTok apparently. lol Enjoy!

Daisy Coulson has never been more relieved to be done with a semester of college. And not because she goes to MIT and being a Comparative Media Studies major is hard enough but also because she’s now minoring in Theater Arts as well because she just had to go and fall for a guy in the one elective she chose outside of her major, and that just happened to be his. So yeah, she’s taking extra classes so she can sit by him and study with him.

Which all worked out well for her. She got the guy, and now she’s living with him.

She hasn’t told her parents yet, and that’s also a heavyweight on her mind because they’d freak and she tells them mostly everything so that’s yeah…

She’s just drained and fucking tired.

Which is exactly why she’s lying in bed watching hours of TikTok videos. She’s so mentally done from studying and from the secret she’s keeping, she just wants to lie there and watch videos that make her laugh and occasionally cry.

Her boyfriend, Daniel, is asleep beside her softly snoring. She doesn’t worry about waking him. The guy sleeps like a rock. Completely unbothered by the sound of her laughter. Her eyes slide from her screen to him, and she shakes her head. She doesn’t know how he does it. She swears if a train drove through his living room he’d sleep through it.

A yawn pulls her mouth down and she covers it with the back of her hand. She really should go to sleep. They have to get up early to go spend Christmas with her family who lives in New Haven. Her parents are both Yale brats. She thinks they’re both still a little hurt she chose MIT instead of following in their footsteps.

God, thinking about her parents makes her eyes sting. She misses them. Misses her dad’s pancakes and bad dad jokes and her mom’s hugs and cuddling with her to watch old movies.

Okay, like 80s movies, but still.

She’ll go to bed after a couple more videos. That last one with the mother-daughter duo really made her tear up, which is why she’s probably all emotions for her own. She needs to watch a few more funny ones to cheer her back up before she hits the hay.

A couple more turns into like twenty more. Fuck, she has no self-control, and she keeps letting them play even though her eyes are getting heavy.

Just as her eyes start to close a video comes on and her brain short circuits. Her eyes widen as her thoughts try to catch up with what she’s seeing.

“What the fuck,” she murmurs a little more loudly than she intended but can’t begin to care because holy shit, that’s her dad!

She pauses the video just to make sure she’s not fucking asleep and dreaming the whole thing. She blinks at the screen and blinks again, and sure enough, it’s him. Those are his dorky glasses. That’s his old Captain America tee shirt his mom got him. That’s their kitchen. Their breakfast bar that he’s sitting at with his laptop, probably grading papers while cooking his mom breakfast.

She hits play. Yep, that’s her mom’s voice in the background and that’s the same expression he gets when her mom walks into a room, only now it’s filled with a weird sort of surprise…

She looks away from her dad and reads the text on the screen. Oh no. No, no no no no no no! It’s the surprise-your-husband-by-walking-into-the-room-in-only-heels, challenge.

Daisy screams and throws her phone away from her, feeling it land somewhere around her feet. “What... the actual... fuck,” she says into the room and covers her face with her hands, silently screaming so she doesn’t wake up Daniel.

But it’s not enough, she needs to actually scream. She reaches back and pulls the pillow from her under her head. _Noooooooooo,_ she half screams half groans into her pillow as loudly as she can.

Daniel can sleep through almost anything but her freak outs, she guesses, because he is awake now and pulling her pillow from off of her face. “What is going on? What’s wrong?

“Only the worst thing _ever_ ,” she groans but then sits up and reaches for her phone. _How can they have a TickTock? I don’t even have a TikTok!_

With trepidation, she swipes to open her phone and pulls up the app. She sort of hopes that the video’s gone but also hopes it’s still there because she didn’t read their username and she has no idea how to search for them once it’s gone. She pulls up the app and breathes a sigh of relief. It’s still there. Still, thankfully, paused.

Their tags are #over40 #hotparentsover40, #kidincollege, and #nakedinheelschallenge. If she wasn’t so shocked she’d laugh. She clicks on their username, @Philinda. She rolls her eyes at the name amalgamation. That’s _so_ something her dad would come up with.

Still, it’s cute.

Jesus, fuck, they’re such nerds!

“Holy shit, they have almost a million followers?” she yells more to herself than to Daniel. “And they’re verified? With over seven million likes? How the fuck?” Scrolling through their videos, it turns out they’ve been doing this for a while now. Almost two years.

“Who has a million followers?” Daniel asks, kissing her shoulder and squinting at the phone. She looks over at him and it’s so fucking adorable it makes her heart all soft and fluttery.

“I just found my parents TikTok.”

“They have a TikTok?” He chuckles, rubs his eyes with his hand, and then raises a brow. “ _Your_ parents?”

He’s met them a few times and talked to them on Facetime. They like him because he’s a wholesome dude from Kansas and he likes them because he thinks they’re badass. Which is totally fair to all.

“Yep. _My_ parents.” She holds up the phone and plays the video for him. This time she watches her dad look up at the sound of her mom’s voice. _“Hey, honey...”_ His look is sorta distracted at first. He’d been reading something. Probably an email or a paper one of his students sent him. But then his expression then changes. His mouth drops open and he reaches up to take off his glasses. He’s startled and looking gobsmacked. Which he should be. Her mom’s fucking naked! Mortification swells in her chest, making her whine softly while Daniel laughs.

Her dad then gets this big dopey grin. His eyes are filled with that love he has for her along with a lot of lust which she really does _not_ need to bear witness to. 

Daniel laughs some more. “He digs it.”

Forgetting about the video, Daisy gives her boyfriend a look. Affronted on her mother’s behalf. Duh. “Of course, he does. My mom’s hot.”

But, Daisy notices, her dad is also blushing like the setting sun. She can hear her mom’s voice, _“Do you approve of the naked in heels challenge?”_ Oh, _God_. Daisy is suddenly so thankful her mother is behind the camera. Her dad gets to his feet, eyes on the woman behind the phone. _“I’d prefer to show you without words.”_

Daisy closes her eyes, shuts them tight as her mom’s delighted laughter sounds in the room while her dad chases after her.

The video cuts off then and she drops her phone. “Oh my God, _how_?”

Daniel takes her phone from her stomach. “I don’t know, but now I want to watch more.”

She shakes her head from side to side. She’d have been more surprised if they were, she didn’t know, spies or something. Her mind is blown. Like, what the fuck?

Morning comes very early for them. They spent the rest of the night watching all of their videos. _All_ of them. They didn’t leave Boston until after eight. Daniel suggested they wait to tell them she found out about them until later. Catch them off guard.

But the moment they pull into her parent’s driveway and she knows she can’t hold it in. Her dad is there at the door, just as she and Daniel step onto the porch. “What the hell, you’re TikTok famous?”

From behind her, Daniel sighs.

Her dad just looks at her, and then her mom is behind him. He says nothing to her but turns to her mom. “I told you she’d find out.”

“It took her two years. You said six months,” her mom shoots back.

He grins. “Still she found out. You owe me twenty bucks.”

She looks between them. Them and their stupid shameless faces smiling at one another. Who are these people? “You guys! What the hell?”

Their attention is now on her, and finally, _finally_ , they look at least a little guilty. “No, hi Mom. Hi Dad. I missed you both? Thanks for letting my boyfriend stay.”

Daisy glowers at them. Her mom pulls her in for a hug. And it’s tight and warm and she can smell her perfume and shampoo and it makes her indignation fizzle out a little. 

“Appreciate it, Mr. Coulson,” Daniel replies.

“Daniel, it’s Phil,” her dad smiles, “and you’re taking the guest room in the basement.”

“Yes, Sir.” Daniel nods. “Liked the skateboard TikTok, by the way. Think you can show me how to do that someday?”

Her dad, grins. A proud dumb thing that, okay, he deserves. “As soon as the snow melts, for sure.”

“ _Mom_ …” Daisy whines.

Her mom laughs softly. “Come inside, and we’ll tell you all about it.”

She follows her inside, and she can’t help all the questions she’s been wondering for hours that come. “Do you have a crazy following? Do people recognize you at work or the store? Do you make money doing this?”

“A little bit.” Her dad smiles. “How do you think we pay for your college and travel like we’ve been? If you want, we can do one later. There’s a cool father-daughter dance number on there.”

She blinks. Only one answer comes to mind. “Um, hell yeah.” Her parents are so fucking cool, she thinks. Nerdy, but cool.

“Before you guys do that,” her mom says, closing the door. “Tell us about you two moving in together.”

Daisy’s eyes widen.

_Shit._


End file.
